the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Guerra da Acessão
Em 4E 679 , também chamada simplesmente de Invasão Argoniana.80 After the eruption of Red Mountain, the Argonians took the opportunity of a weakened Morrowind to invade the region, seeking revenge for thousands of years of slavery, or so one theory goes.81 Some southern parts of Morrowind seem to have been conquered by the Argonians, and thousands of Dunmer were killed, while others were exiled. They were forestalled from sweeping through all of Morrowind thanks to the efforts of the Redoran-dominated Dunmer army, which had grown substantially following the Empire's withdrawal of troops from the province during the Oblivion Crisis.81 The Accession War (also known as the Argonian Invasion) was a war that was waged between the Great Houses of Morrowind and the An-Xileel of Black Marsh.1 Causa da Guerra For centuries, many Dunmer of the Great Houses of Morrowind had made a practice of invading the Black Marsh to take Argonians from their homes as slaves. This led to widespread resentment from Argonians and slave revolts became quite common in Morrowind; particularly near the end of the Third Era. Coincidentally, Argonian armies in Black Marsh were warned of the upcoming Oblivion Crisis by the Hist, and were thus prepared before the Oblivion Gates opened.2 A radical faction in Black Marsh called the An-Xileel rallied the armies of Black Marsh into fighting the hordes of Daedra invading their home. They poured into Mehrunes Dagon's Deadlands and fought the Daedra on their own turf so successfully the Dremora Lieutenants closed their gates to prevent being overrun. While Morrowind and the Imperial forces in Black Marsh were still reeling from the consecutive catastrophes of the Oblivion Crisis and the destruction of Vvardenfell, the Thalmor incited the Argonians to mount a massive uprising with the battle-hardened An-Xileel as a spearhead. While they successfully incited the Argonians to invade Morrowind, the Thalmor ultimately lost what little influence they had gained in Black Marsh.1 A Invasão The Argonians invaded Morrowind in 4E 6, capturing a large portion of the southern half of the province. Little is known about the course of the invasion, save that Mournhold was sacked and the Great Houses under House Redoran were able to halt the Argonian advance.3 Resultado The war took a great toll on Morrowind, with thousands dead and many Dunmer forced to flee, scattering across to the other provinces and countries of Tamriel. To help remedy the crisis, the High King of Skyrim granted refugees the island of Solstheim for future use.4 Despite this, many still headed northwest into Skyrim, mostly stopping at Riften and Windhelm.5 The sizable population of Dunmer in Windhelm has spawned controversy against the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion and Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak. Aparições * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City (Mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mencionado) ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn (Mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referênces # Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal — Lymdrenn Tenvanni # Jump up^ Dreyla Alor's dialogue in Dragonborn. # ^ Jump up to:a b Adril Arano's dialogue in Dragonborn. # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Rising Threat, Vol. IV # ↑ Rumors in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ Dialogue with Adril Arano # ↑ Loading Screens (Skyrim) # ↑ Scourge of the Gray Quarter Categoria:Eventos da História Categoria:Guerras Categoria:Eventos da Quarta Era